makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony X Transformers: Worlds Collide (Takara Tomy/Hasbro Crossover Series)
My Little Pony X Transformers: Worlds Collide '''(マイ·リトル·ポニー クロス トランスフォーマー ワールド コライド', Mai Ritoru Ponii Kurosu Toransufooma Warudo Coraido, Pronounced My Little Pony Cross Transformers: Worlds Collide, known internationally as NI97/AR97 X-Over Fanon Series: My Little Pony X Transformers'') is a Japanese-American/Canadian series event from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Hasbro Studios with the collaboration of Takara Tomy. It is considered as both the unofficial ABXTD series, the spin-off/prequel to Atomic Pony X Total Transfordramers, as well as the sequel in season 2 and the second "Cartoonime" (a mix of cartoon and anime) series in the NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 X-Over Fanon Series. The series will be rated TV-PG for The Hub airing as a half edited version, and rated TV-14 as the uncut releases for Blu-ray/DVD, and airings on NaruIchi97 Anitoku in Summer 2012. About the Show The story of the show (as fan-fiction) is made by Aaron Montalvo, who created the YouTube Poop Movie Franchise, Showdown of the Century, Randomness of Crapiness, Atomic Betty X Total Drama, etc. The developers are the MLPxTF Staff, as Lauren Faust (Creator of MLP: Friendship is Magic), Meghan McCarthy (Writer for Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends and MLP:FiM), Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci (Transformers: Prime, Hawaii Five-0, Cowboys and Aliens), Duane Capizzi, Jeff Kline (Men In Black: The Series, Jackie Chan Adventures), Ciro Nieli (Transformers Animated, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!), Michael Arias (Tekkonkinkreet), and Dentsu (Bleach, Monsuno, Transformers: Prime, Tomica Hero Series). The animation is made by both DHX Media for the My Little Pony Animation mixing with Japanese Animation studio companies, Studio 4°C and Barnum Studio for Transformers Animation like they did with the 2011 anime reincarnation of the 1980's animated series Thundercats and the Japan exclusive Opening Sequence to Cartoon Network's Transformers Animated. The show will have as a mixture of comedy, adventure and action with fantasy, mecha and science fiction. The character design for Transformers is a mixture of G1 with Prime, Animated and the Michael Bay movies while the MLP Character design is from Friendship is Magic. Premise Takes place after Transformers: Animated, before Transformers: Prime/Rescue Bots and during My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in a non-canonical way, and before Atomic Pony X Total Transfordramers. As some of the Animated characters evolved in the style of Prime/Rescue Bots and mixed with Prime characters, as well as some of the other past generations for Transformers as well as a special guest for the First generation of MLP in a later episode. Plot 2 strange planets, Equestria and Cybertron, A peaceful yet almost catastrophical land, and a planet full of war and destruction. But, Worlds Collide, as Twilight Sparkle and the others met the Autobots and the Autobots served them as their protectors of Equestria, to save it from the evil forces of the Decepticons while waging war on them. As The Ponies of Harmony and the Autobots must do everything they can to find the Allspark, Use the Matrix of Leadership with The Elements of Harmony and helping the Autobots finish the war the Bots and the Cons started. Characters The series consists of characters for which it comes from Transformers (every generation), and My Little Pony (G4 and also appearing G1) My Little Pony Universe Mane Six *Twilight Sparkle (CV: Maaya Sakamoto, Tara Strong English) *Applejack (CV: Junko Takeuchi, Ashleigh Ball English) *Rainbow Dash (CV: Romi Park, Ashleigh Ball English) *Rarity (CV: Aya Hirano, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Pinkie Pie (CV: Yui Horie, Andrea Libman English) *Fluttershy (CV: Aki Toyosaki, Andrea Libman English) *Spike (CV: Aki Kanada, Cathy Weseluck English) Equestria Princesses *Princess Celestia (CV: Masako Katsuki, Nicole Oliver English) *Princess Luna (CV: Marina Inoue, Tabitha St. Germain English) Other Characters *Apple Bloom (CV: Yuko Goto, Michelle Creber English) *Sweetie Belle (CV: Sayuri Yahagi, Claire Corlett English) *Scootaloo (CV: Sanae Kobayashi, Madeleine Peters English) *Big Macintosh (CV: Tomokazu Sugita, Peter New English) *Granny Smith (CV: Junko Takeuchi, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Shining Armor (CV: Tomokazu Seki, Andrew Francis English) *Princess Cadence (CV: Yuri Amano, Britt McKillip English) *Cheerilee (CV: Aya Hisakawa, Nicole Oliver English) *Zecora (CV: Wakako Matsumoto, Brenda Crichlow English) Antagonists *Discord (CV: Norio Wakamoto, John DeLancie English) *Queen Chrysalis (CV: Masako Nozawa, Kathleen Barr English) *Trixie (CV: Satomi Satou, Kathleen Barr English) *Iron Will (CV: Tetsu Inada, Michael Donovan English) Generation 1 (Cameo/Guests) *Twilight (CV: Fumiko Orikasa, Kate Higgins English) *G1 Applejack (CV: Megumi Toyoguchi, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Firefly (CV: Shizuka Ito, Kelly Sheridan English) *Surprise (CV: Emiri Kato, Shannon Chan-Kent English) *Posey (CV: Ayumi Hamasaki, Stephanie Anne Mills English) *G1 Sparkler (CV: Yuki Matsuoka, Emilie Claire-Barlow English) *G1 Spike (CV: Yuichi Nakamura, Charlie Adler English) Transformers Universe Characters from the Transformers Universe Autobots *Optimus Prime (CV: Hiroki Yasumoto, Peter Cullen English) *Bumblebee (CV: Hiroyuki Yoshino, Johnny Yong Bosch English) *Bulkhead (CV: Takashi Nagasako, Kevin Michael Richardson English) *Arcee (CV: Shizuka Ito, Sumalee Montano English) *Prowl (CV: Koji Yusa, Jeff Bennett English) *Ratchet (CV: Nobuo Tobita, Jeffrey Combs English) *Jazz (CV: Taiten Kusunoki, John DiMaggio English) *Cliffjumper (CV: Kazuya Nakai, Steve Blum English) *Sari Sumdac (CV: Satomi Akesaka, Kelly Hu English) Decepticons *Megatron (CV: Norio Wakamoto, Frank Welker English) *Starscream (CV: Akira Ishida, Steve Blum English) *Soundwave/Shockwave (CV: Jiro Saito, Frank Welker English) *Lugnut (CV: Shiro Saito, David Kaye English) *Brawl (CV: Kotaro Nakamura, Nolan North English) *Blackout (CV: Chou, Bumper Robinson English) *Barricade (CV: Katsuhiro Kitagawa, Brian Dobson English) *Breakdown (CV: Tessho Genda, Adam Baldwin English) *Knockout (CV: Keiji Fujiwara, Darran Norris English) *Sentinel Prime (CV: Nobuyuki Katsube, Leonard Nimoy English) *Galvatron (CV: George Nakata, Scott McNeil English) *The Fallen (CV: Banjo Ginga, Blu Mankuma English) *Unicron (CV: Koji Ishii, John Noble English) Episodes The show will have 26 episodes like both Transformers: Prime and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as well as G.I. Joe Renegades and separated 13 of them into 2 seasons like the crossover series Atomic Betty X Total Drama. The edited version who it has a bit of edits for language and violence (as rated TV-PG) airs on The Hub, while the uncut version (which is rated TV-14) will air on NaruIchi97 Anitoku as both japanese dub/english subbed, and english dubbed. In Japan, it will air on the TV Tokyo Network and Tokyo MX in Summer 2012. Music *Opening Theme: FLAGS by T.M. Revolution One, XTC by Psychic Lover Two *Ending Theme: Orange Hero by jealkb One, No Rain No Rainbow Two *Music Composers: Danny Elfman, John Murphy, rungran and Steve Jablonsky *Arrangers: Shuhei Naruse, Shiro Sagisu, Matthew Margeson and William Kevin Anderson Second Incarnation and Partnership with Bushiroad Since Takara Tomy rebranded the Beast Hunters line to Transformers GO! (as a sequel to Prime Beast Hunters) and Bushiroad acquired the My Little Pony franchise, there will be another partnership series since Harmony Unleashed and Grojband X Littlest Pet Shop. The series will have the returning of the Friendship Is Magic characters and the Prime/Rescue Bots/Animated characters, with the addition of characters from the sequel trilogy of Michael Bay's Transformers and the Equestria Girls film as well as the characters from Transformers Go!, Beast Wars and Masterforce. The series will make into release in Summer 2014 with animation production by Tatsunoko, Production I.G., Titmouse and TMS with CGI elements by Sanzigen. See Also ''NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series Franchise '' *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift *Atomic Betty X Total Drama *My Little Pony Chronicles *Toon Shojo Heisei Kamen Rider Category:TV Series Category:Crossover series Category:Series X Series Category:Spin-off Series Category:Prequel Series Category:Sequel series Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series Category:Embracing Daybreak Project